Rainfall
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Aomine says somethings that hurt Kuroko, now he has to fix it. Or is it to late? Aokuro, yaoi, a few minor curse words.


**It's a prompt request from Tumblr! I'm actually using mine now, what a shock. I wrote this and thought 'What the hell! I'll let those peeps at fanfantion. net check it out and let them hash it out and judge my KnB OCC works of fictions. Yay angst and fluff, I'm happy with this. So read away dearies~!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KNB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Aomine ran out into the rain. One goal in mind but so many thoughts taking up his usually filled with basketball mind. Most of them were of the past two hours.

"_Maybe if you spent less time studying and more time playing basketball you would be able to do more than passing!"_

His sneaker clad feet pounded against the soggy ground faster and harder. Trying to close the distance faster, his breath was coming in ragged pants, but he could care less. He needed to get to his shadow.

"_Nothing but basketball matters!" _

"_What about us?" A silent calm voice cut through his anger. _

_Silence filled the once loud atmosphere tension replacing the homey feeling. _

"_What about us?" The question had been rephrases into a mocking tone. _

"_Does this not matter to you?" _

_Again silence thundered in his ears, not sure how he should respond. Apparently his silence was taken the wrong way. _

"_I see. Then I'll be going." _

_His pride and anger got the better of him, and he responded without thinking. "Good. I don't care." _

_Those beautiful ice blue eyes widened in shock, their normally emotionless stare was filled to the brim with hurt and betrayal but the worst was that there were tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. _

_With that the phantom player turned away and let himself out. _

_It took him a good hour to calm down, and another hour to realize what had happened. _

Aomine was stopped by traffic, he wanted to run across and risk being hit if that meant that he closed the distance to Kuroko faster. He hated the fact that it took him nearly two hours to realize what he had done. He needed to be near his shadow as soon as possible. To make amends and to try and salvage what he could. He wouldn't let _them _end for such a stupid reason.

The first time that this happened there was a legitimate reason for them to break up.

That day forcibly shoved its way into his already regret-filled mind.

_It was a downpour. He didn't even feel it, his world was crushed and he was currently immune to the world outside, until his shadow showed up and tried to get him to head to practice again. Naturally he was unaware to how Kuroko felt. He was only aware when he wanted to be or wasn't so full of himself he could let someone else take up a small part of his mind._

_He went on about how he could win everything himself, and how he didn't need Kuroko's passes any longer. Kuroko stood there and took it, looking more and more devastated with each sentence, he saw how Kuroko was actually showing emotion. It was an expression that he had seen before and recently but he really didn't comprehend the emotion. Oblivious to his shadow's inner turmoil he pressed on, unknowingly going for the killing blow. _

"_I… Don't even remember how to receive your passes any more." _

_After he said that sentence he came out of his self-pity and loathing to really _see _Kuroko. Anguish was etched onto his normally bare features. Tears were hiding behind the surface. _

_He had a split second to feel the self-loathing well up, he had done this. He had hurt the one person he had promised to protect. He had to make things right. _

"_If that's how Aomine-kun feels. Then I shall respect his wishes. Goodbye." _

_Aomine felt the metaphorical door to Kuroko's heart slam in his face. His shadow had pushed passed him walking foreword, not even looking back. _

_He shook his head. He figured Kuroko was just acting like a girl and would be apologizing in the morning. With that slightly comforting thought in his head he headed home to sleep. _

Pedestrians were allowed to cross now and Aomine shoved past them in his rush to get to Tetsu. He had made the mistake of not chasing after him once before and he had regretted it for the longest time. He wasn't about to let his second and last chance slip away so easily because he was a moron; who didn't know how to hold his tongue.

As he made the final sprint to his shadow's house, because regardless of the fact that Kuroko had chosen Kagami as his light he would still be Aomine's only shadow. Rushing up to the door he realized how he must look. He was soaking wet right through his boxers, he didn't have an umbrella, had no idea what he was going to say, out of breath, and wasn't wearing a jacket. He could care less, he needed to see Kuroko. He had to apologize, fix what he said.

He needed to let the phantom player know he loved him.

Raising a shaking, from the cold, fist to the door; he held his breath as he knocked, praying that he wouldn't get the door slammed in his face for real that time.

His heart couldn't handle that.

Only when he knocked the door shifted inward. Alarm bells blared in his head, and idly examining the door revealed that it was slammed to hard breaking a hinge. He winced picturing the scene that could cause such damage.

Not listening to reason any longer. The door to Tetsu's house was open and he was going to march straight in.

The first thing that registered was the lack of light, his mind unhelpfully supplied that it was dark like a shadow. He stopped in the door way, chucking off his soggy sneakers and letting them rest piled up in the corner.

Walking further into the entrance hall remembering the squeaky floorboard and the small side table, he made his way into the living room. There was still no sign of life, which was a little more than slightly worrying. His emotionally exhausted mind was supplying him with worst case scenarios that he couldn't bare to think much less know what to do if they came to pass.

About to head up towards the bathroom, checking all rooms along the way, he heard sniffling coming from behind a door that he recognized to be Tetsu's room. Quietly and quickly he opened the door. Aware that he could be seen, ready to defend himself from whatever was thrown at him.

Only he didn't need to be.

There was a trembling lump on the bed, the curled up form he instantly recognized to be Tetsu. It was a familiar position from when Tetsu had nightmares. Normally he would sigh in annoyed affection, but right now his heart clenched painfully. Not caring to think about _why _there was a small trembling lump, that a small bed was making look tiny.

Carefully he approached the lump, making sure he made some noise so he wouldn't surprise the other, and end up being hit and starting another argument. It would surely happen with how volatile their emotions were at this current moment in time.

In hindsight he probably should've waited until both of them were emotionally stable, but his instincts screamed for him to be near the smaller boy.

"Tetsu." He called out gently, so different from his usual cocky voice.

"Go away. Ahomine-kun is really an idiot."

Aomine winced at the not-so-affectionate nickname from Kagami.

"Tetsu." He tried again.

For all of his trouble the lump just curled up tighter. Clearly not getting anywhere with talking, Aomine did the next best thing. He climbed into bed with the phantom player.

He was hurt when the lump recoiled from the gentle hand he placed on it.

"Tetsu. Come out, let's at least talk?"

"Haven't you said enough?" Aomine nearly choked at the bitterness in that voice, it was so out of place. He didn't like it.

"Probably. But I'm still going to talk even if you refuse to come out of you're cocoon." Aomine shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

The lump stopped its shifting.

"I wasn't thinking when I said _that _earlier. I was just tired and took it out on you. I regret it so much."

He waited for a reply, unsurprised when he received none.

"I care about basketball; it's a huge part of my life. But I noticed one thing; it's a lot better when you play with me. I mean its great playing against you. But when you aren't even on the sidelines, basketball is twenty times less interesting."

The lump shifted closer and Aomine nearly sighed in relief.

"But I realized something, after I calmed down and understood you really were going to leave me."

Inhaling, he prepared himself for talking about his true feelings, not one of his strong points.

"I know now that when I said nothing matters but basketball, it was my old arrogant self. Which really isn't that old, and actually still am. But right now, nothing compares to how much it would hurt if you actually did leave me."

"I misspoke. Nothing matters but us. Nothing has mattered since us happened. I finally admitted to myself that it's been like this since that day in the rain."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the smallest amount of baby blue poke out of the covers, but he still pressed on.

"I should've gone after you, but I hated myself too much to even care about someone else. You walking out then was probably the least painful way. But tonight you walked out and this time I did come after you. Because…" He paused hoping that the other was really listening. "I hate it when you cry; I hate myself for making you cry. I know I don't deserve it but I'm going to be selfish one more time tonight, and ask for your forgiveness. Beg even."

"Why?"

Aomine was startled by the soft voice.

"That's easy. Because I love you."

Finally Tetsu emerged fully from the covers. He was attempting to pull a blank face, but failing spectacularly. There were tear tracks and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. The normally soft looking lip was caked with dry blood, probably from trying not to verbally cry. Kuroko's hair was flying every which way; his nose and cheeks were splashed with a light pink, probably from rubbing at them. Attempting to not show the fact that he was crying even to himself.

Aomine thought that the other had never looked more beautiful. He couldn't help but smile.

Kuroko looked confused. "Aomine-kun?"

"I just thought about how beautiful you look."

Tetsu actually blushed and mumbled something, but Aomine heard it loud and clear. "I forgive you."

He reached over and yanked the slighter male into his arms. Like he had planned he ended up in a lapful of Tetsu. Without even asking permission he leaned down and pressed his chapped lips to Tetsu's chewed ones. The kiss was sloppy, slightly painful, full of emotions, and a promise.

Later that night when Aomine was laying with Tetsu almost completely on his chest, the basketball ace couldn't help but laugh. So much had happened this night, and he came to learn something very important about himself.

He would give anything to make sure he stayed with Tetsu the rest of his life.

The other just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Yehaw a sappy, happy ending! So let me know how you like it and pop by my tumblr to leave a request! I'll talk to you dearies later. I have things to write. Leave reviews, they make me a happy author! Later! ~IF**


End file.
